


Господин "Принцесса"

by maho_boogie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Light BDSM, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maho_boogie/pseuds/maho_boogie
Summary: О том что такое нормальный режим сна Джун Сыль начисто забыла где-то на третьем месяце работы, потому что в противном случае на должности личного помощника исполнительного директора “Пак Инт Продактс” было просто не задержаться.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Original female character, Mark Tuan/Original Female Character, Park Jinyoung/Original Female Character





	1. Пролог

— ...в следующем году будет подавать свою кандидатуру в совет. — Через костяшку перекинулась чёрная шёлковая полоска ткани, руки сдвинули узел ближе к центру. — С учётом того, что нынешний совет его обожает, скорее всего, всё пройдёт успешно.

Джин Ён вздохнул, приподнимая подбородок. Кончики пальцев нырнули за сгиб воротника, на грани касания вдоль кожи скользнули ногти. Он сглотнул, прикрыв глаза, и медленно выдохнул через нос, мысленно подавляя волну мурашек. Джун Сыль было совершенно необязательно знать, как на него действуют её руки. И голос. И запах. И даже само присутствие.

— В приглашении значилось «+1», поэтому, скорее всего, — она обхватила края бабочки и осторожным, плавным движением затянула узел, – господин Сон У будет с супругой.

— Какой из? — фыркнул Джин Ён, опуская подбородок.

Джун Сыль вернула усмешку.

— Нынешней. — Она сделала шаг назад, тут же ныряя в телефон и в который раз проверяя часы. — И, тем не менее, её имя вам придётся зафиксировать. Господин Пак просил ещё раз напомнить вам, насколько важны дружелюбные отношения с нынешним составом палаты управления.

Джин Ён демонстративно закатил глаза, застёгивая рукава на круглые чёрные запонки и повернулся в сторону зеркала.

— А ты мне на что? — сузив глаза с улыбкой спросил он.

Джун Сыль вздохнула, прикрывая веки.

Технически, она нужна была ему именно для этого. Ну, в том числе для этого. Список обязанностей личного помощника был короток и бесконечен одновременно: «выполнять все распоряжения своего непосредственного руководителя». Что, в теории, могло означать и чашку кофе, и годовой отчёт, и выбор подарка его родителям на годовщину свадьбы. И, вроде бы, рядом с таким аккуратным, педантичным и безукоризненно вежливым человеком, как Пак Джин Ён с солидным придатком в виде зарплатного чека, такая работа должна была быть должностью мечты. И так и было!.. ровно до того момента, когда Джун Сыль приступила к своим обязанностям. Через пару дней, как после двенадцатого удара часов в сказке с Золушкой, всё несколько преобразилось. Аккуратность обернулась брезгливостью, педантичность – ядовитым ехидством, а безукоризненная вежливость оказалась простым, но эффективным способом без палева унижать людей, которые ему не нравились. В общем, весь такой Прекрасный Принц директор Пак превратился в ту ещё тыкву, от которой, по условиям трудового контракта, ей было никуда не деться ещё очень и очень долго.

Джун Сыль прокашлялась.

— Тем не менее. — Она подошла к Джин Ёну и заглянула в зеркало из-за его плеча и, едва удержавшись от улыбки, провела ладонью по его плечу, разглаживая складку.

Классика шла ему так, что перехватывало дыхание, и Джун Сыль бессовестно наслаждалась каждым таким приёмом. Ну, если вычесть те моменты, что ей приходилось таскаться за ним не отлипая, что господин Пак ни разу не хотел запоминать имена не интересующих его людей, и что для неё все эти званные мероприятия были, всё-таки, в первую очередь работой, и…

Джун Сыль закрыла глаза, глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула.

…и что она была влюблена по уши в этого сказочного мудака чуть ли не с первой их встречи.

Впрочем, никаких иллюзий она по поводу возможности их «пламенного союза» не питала от слова «совсем». Слишком разные уровни… всего! Джун Сыль даже не была уверена, воспринимает ли он её как-то иначе, чем прямоходящий придаток к органайзеру. Не говоря уже о человеческом существе или, тем более, женщине, которую можно рассматривать в качестве партнёрши. Что, в прочем, не лишало её возможности (и необходимости) лить горькие, кислотные слёзы зависти и фантазировать во все поля. Это, по крайне мере, не приносило ни ей, ни ему, ни делу никакого вреда.

«До тех пор, пока он этого не знает», — ехидно и, как всегда, вовремя добавил внутренний голос.

О том, что будет, если Джин Ён всё-таки узнает о её нежной привязанности к своей персоне, думать не хотелось… и хотелось одновременно. С одной стороны, мысли о том, как это будет на самом деле — искривлённое от отвращения лицо и вежливая, но безапелляционная просьбы удалиться из компании как можно быстрее — заставляли Джун Сыль холодеть, а внутренности сжиматься в отвратительный тяжёлый комок. С другой…

С другой стороны, события развивались по совсем другому сценарию. И Джун Сыль хотелось ударить себя за подобные фантазии.

В идеальной вселенной в её голове после раскрытия её тайных желаний, в комнате повисала тишина. Напряжение облепляло всё вокруг непроницаемой коркой. Тело деревенело под волной страха и стыда. Джин Ён поднимался из-за стола, медленно стягивая с плеч деловой пиджак. А потом, растягивая губы в усмешке и закатывая рукава своей безукоризненно белой рубашки, говорил: «Ну надо же!.. Какими нехорошими мыслями мы балуемся на досуге».

Джун Сыль с силой зажмурилась и помотала головой.

«Да, женщина, молодец! — тут же отозвался голос разума. — Думай об этом перед самым торжественным приёмом. Потрясающий профессионализм!»

— Что-то не так? — Джун Сыль вскинула голову и с лёгким испуганным выражением посмотрела в глаза отражению. Рука тут же упала с его плеча и спряталась за спину.

Зачёсанные волосы с пробором сбоку. Идеальная кожа. Губы, к которым взгляд тянулся помимо воли. Удивительным было не то, что она хотела, чтобы собственный босс в достаточно грубой манере раздвинул ей ноги, удивительным было то, что Джун Сыль не хотела этого двадцать четыре на семь!

— Мигрень. — Она наморщила нос. — Ничего нового, впрочем.

Джун Сыль развернулась на каблуках и широкими шагами направилась к двери, на ходу набирая номер водителя.

Джин Ён нахмурился, провожая её спину. Взгляд медленно скользнул вдоль ряда крохотных пуговиц вниз и, — он вздохнул, разглаживая складку между бровей, — прилип к округлостям пониже поясницы.

Плечо до сих пор чувствовало фантомное тепло её ладони, а от хрипловатой усталости в голосе внутри что-то ёкало и тянулось, как патока с ложки.

Пак Джин Ён прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что испытывает к этой женщине. Хотя бы себя он предпочитал не обманывать. А ещё прекрасно понимал, что дальше этого осознания между ними никогда никуда ничего не зайдёт. Главным образом потом, что вещи, которые бы ему хотелось сделать с Ким Джун Сыль были весьма... специфического характера. И такой человек, как Джун Сыль, с её привычками смотреть в глаза при разговоре, отсутствием страха перед авторитетами и способностью говорить за себя… ну... Никогда бы не стала подчиняться. По крайней мере, настолько, насколько было необходимо Джин Ёну.

Что, впрочем, не мешало его фантазии сходить с ума по любому поводу.

Джун Сыль пришла в узкой юбке-карандаше и белой блузке? Здравствуй, фантазия о том, как он задирает ей юбку до самого пояса, а потом она скачет на нём в его кресле.

Джун Сыль разговаривала по громкой связи, одновременно с этим пытаясь сжевать первый за сутки бутерброд и при этом не дать знать об этом собеседнику? Доброе утро, фантазия о том, как она, упёршись ладонями в стол, пытается точно так же не дать знать собеседнику о том, чем именно занимается голова Джин Ёна между её ног.

Джун Сыль, фыркнув и закатив глаза, отбрасывала его руки от собственного галстука и в три секунды превращала несговорчивую полоску ткани в идеальный узел? И вот уже этот же галстук стянут за её спиной вокруг предплечий, а сама Джун Сыль стонущим, всхлипывающим и вскрикивающим беспорядком запрокидывает голову, вжимаясь затылком в его подушки.

И это упоминая только самые безобидные вещи. Что творилось в его мыслях при подключении той стороны его предпочтений, о которых на светском рауте упоминать не только не принято, но даже опасно, думать было... непредусмотрительно. Не сейчас. Не когда им предстоит полуторачасовая поездка на одном сидении, где в салоне автомобиля было не скрыться от запаха её духов.

Джин Ён несколько раз медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, ещё раз посмотрел в зеркало, поправляя несуществующие неточности, и тоже двинулся к выходу.

Вечер обещал быть долгим.


	2. Глава первая

– Джун Сыль, – позвала Ил Ли и с раздражением вздохнула, когда подруга и в третий раз никак не отреагировала на своё имя. 

Нетронутый салат с тунцом тоскливо стоял с занесённой над ним вилкой, а сама Джун Сыль, держа телефон свободной рукой, с бешеной скорость что-то набирала большим пальцем. Время от времени она хмурилась, рыкала, скалила зубы и материлась вполголоса. 

– Да хватит уже, блядь! – первой не выдержала Ю Хён и, выхватив у Джун Сыль из руки коммуникатор, хлопнула им по столешнице дисплеем вниз. 

Ил Ли вздрогнула, едва не вскрикнув от такого бесцеремонного обращения с техникой. Впрочем внутренне соглашаясь, что это был, наверное, единственный доступный способ вытянуть Джун Сыль из круговорота рабочего пиздеца. 

Тем временем Ю Хён, не убирая ладони с телефона, дождалась, когда Джун Сыль медленно поднимет на неё взгляд. 

– Земля вызывает Ким Джун Сыль! – громко и чётко произнесла девушка. – За полчаса твоя Принцесса не успеет потерять задницу. 

– Это всё Рождество, – пару секунд потупив в пустое пространство перед собой, наконец-то, отмерла Джун Сыль. Ещё через мгновение она вспоминала о салате и, гулко сглотнув, вонзила вилку в хрустящие зелёные листья. 

– Пардон, – Ил Ли кивнула официанту, уже забирающего их с Ю Хён пустые тарелки и ставящего перед ними чашки с кофе. – Ты же не католичка. – Она сделала глоток и повела губами. – Не помню, чтобы ты вообще придерживалась какой-то веры... 

– Подозреваю, это как-то связано с Принцессой, – Ю Хён скрестила на груди руки и откинулась на спинку стула. – И с его невес... – очередная громкая раздражающая трель входящего сообщения тут же прервала её. – Да ёбанный в рот же! 

Ю Хён порывисто схватила телефон и, привстав, плюхнула его на сидушку, тут же придавив коммуникатор задницей. Трель мгновенно стала едва слышной. 

– Радикальненько, – с меланхоличным видом отозвалась Джун Сыль, запихивая за щёку кусок тунца. – И да, именно с ними. 

– Мне казалось, что после последнего Дня Святого Валентина ты зареклась устраивать им романтические свидания, – Ил Ли склонила голову к плечу. 

Прядь длинных светлых волос – символ интернационального союза её родителей и зависти всех сотрудниц компании от бухгалтерии до секретариата – медленно скользнула вдоль воротника. 

Одна из ведущих специалистов Отдела Закупок Ил Ли, буквально, могла достать что и кого угодно, если того требовала ситуация. А ещё обладала чёрным поясом по обсценной лексике, умудряясь изобретать настолько кучерявые ругательства, что и Ю Хён, и Джун Сыль время от времени хотелось ходить за ней с диктофоном. Наблюдение за милейшей матерящейся феей, едва достающей Джун Сыль до плеча, было делом не только занимательным, но и полезным. 

Джун Сыль сморщилась, приподнимая плечо и отворачиваясь от подруг. 

– Господин Пак, – пробурчала она и добавила, проглотив комок еды, – который старший. 

– О-о, – понимающе протянули подруги. 

Господин Пак, он же генеральный директор «Пак Интернешенал Продактс», он же отец Пак Джин Ёна (которого все в компании за глаза называли «Принцессой» из-за его... милейшего характера), причудливо сочетал в себе образы заботливого дядюшки и тренированного на убийства питбуля. И если ему становилось от кого-то что-то нужно, то в мире существовало крайне мало обстоятельств, которые могли бы позволить этому кому-то избежать господина Пака-старшего. Таким образом, например, он перетянул Джун Сыль из конкурирующей фирмы в Гонконге. 

– Что, уже даже до родителя слухи доползли? – хихикнула Ю Хён. 

– Не думаю, что он не был в курсе, – усмехнулась Ил Ли. – Если он осознаёт, кого из себя хоть немного представляет Принцесса, то господин генеральный директор мог начать опасаться о возможности иметь внуков задолго до того, как поползли слухи. 

– Знаешь, мне самой иногда становится это интересно. – Джун Сыль отправила в рот остатки салата и откинулась на спинку стула, умиротворённо прикрывая глаза. – Ну, знаете, чисто ради успокоения любопытства. 

– С другой стороны, если невеста у него, всё-таки, как-то появилась... 

– Я вполне могу поверить, что Мин Ё вцепилась в Принцессу только из-за статуса и престижа. – Джун Сыль распахнула глаза и одним глотком опустошила чашку с кофе наполовину. – А теперь верни мне телефон, пончик, а то подозреваю, что твой зад из вредности вполне мог позвонить куда-нибудь в Занзибар. 

– У тебя есть телефон Занзибара? – с усмешкой приподняла бровь Ю Хён и вынула из-под бедра раскалённый от входящих звонков и сообщений телефон. 

– Ты удивишься, – ответила Джун Сыль, округлив глаза для пущего эффекта. 

Ей понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы рассортировать все уведомления и напоминалки, после чего Джун Сыль с победным возгласом вскинула руку с зажатым телефоном в воздух. 

– Выкуси, привередливая зараза! – гаркнула она и, тут же спохватившись, принялась оглядываться и извиняться перед остальными посетителями и персоналом. 

Заметно покраснев, Джун Сыль выпрямилась и прокашлялась в кулак. 

– Кхм. Помните, я жаловалась, что не могу выбить люкс в «Лакшэри»? – На её бледном от постоянного недосыпа лице с яркими тёмными мешками нынешний блеск глаз больше смотрелся лихорадочным, чем радостным. – Так вот, выбила! 

– Вау. – Ю Хён присвистнула. Правда, без особого энтузиазма. Ил Ли, не особо скрываясь, беззвучно затряслась от смеха, прикрыв рот ладонью. – А что-нибудь кроме люкса, которые расписывают на полтора года вперёд, драгоценной жопке Чон Мин Ё не подошло бы? 

– Поверь мне, – Джун Сыль истерически хихикнула, тут же возвращаясь обратно к мрачному монотонному тону, – проблемы по добыче люкса – ничто, по сравнению с тем, как бы она выёбывала мой мозг следующие пару недель, если бы в Сочельник Принцесса трахнул её в каком-нибудь другом люксе. Кстати, о. 

Джун Сыль со крипом придвинула стул к Ю Хён и, подпустив в глаза слёз, взяла её руки в свои. 

– Спасибо ещё раз за цацки. Их расхватали ещё в сентябре. – Она проникновенно шмыгнула носом. – Я думала уже копать себе могилу. Буду должна. 

– Успокойся, – без улыбки отозвалась Ю Хён. – Я всё равно не ношу 99% процентов того, чем в меня на праздники кидает отец. А тут хоть эта хрень тебе пригодилась. 

Ю Хён смущённо заправила за уши длинные тёмные волосы. 

Любые упоминания родителей и семейного состояния почему-то были для неё несколько неловкими. Ю Хён служила простым корректором в корпоративной редакции и о своём настоящем финансовом положении старалась не распространяться. В чём конкретно была причина подобного положения дел, не было известно даже Ил Ли с Джун Сыль. Впрочем, несмотря на любопытство, никто никогда не допытывался. Добрый, ехидный, но совершенно беззлобный характер располагал к ней со всеми потрохами. 

– Да, теперь осталась писичка, – невесело рассмеялась Ил Ли и покачала головой, – каким-то образом заставить Принцессу не похерить неделю твоих бессонных ночей. 

Джун Сыль тут же ссутулилась, будто из неё выпустили весь воздух, и с тихим стоном закрыла лицо ладонями. 

– В следующий раз я буду выбивать из старшего Пака разрешение на рукоприкладство, – глухо донеслось до Ил Ли и Ю Хён через пару секунд. 

* * * 

Мироздание над ним явно издевалось. 

Джин Ён откинулся на спинку стула и, сжав переносицу, протяжно выдохнул. 

Всё складывалось... замечательно! С чьей угодно точки зрения вечер обещал быть, как никогда, замечательным. Его помощница успела устроить романтический вечер и даже прикрыть его жопу с подарком. Осложнения с китайскими партнёрами успели решиться ещё до темноты. В общем, как назло, его в кабинете больше ничего не задерживало. 

Джин Ён ещё раз выдохнул, на этот раз гораздо злее. Выпрямился, наклонился вперёд, кладя локти на стол и сцепляя пальцы в замок. 

Он рассчитывал на китайцев! Точнее, рассчитывал, что дискуссия с Ваном, по своему обыкновению, затянется до самого утра. И ему не придётся тащиться в люкс. И изображать воодушевление при виде обвалявшейся в лепестках роз Мин Ё. А Ван взял и подвёл его, даже почти без мата, придя к компромиссу за какие-то полтора часа. 

«Падла», – Джин Ён сжал зубы и разблокировал экран телефона. 

Восемь сообщений, одно слащавее другого, активно «намекали» ему, что в номере под крышей «Лакшэри» его ждёт «раскрасювищный вечерочек». И, как бы, Джин Ён не имел ничего против такого общения. Если кому-то нравилось сюсюкать со своим партнёром и сам партнёр был от этого в восторге, то он был только рад тому, что два человека нашли друг друга. Просто у него сводило от всего этого сахара зубы! 

В общем, удовольствие от любого взаимодействия с Мин Ё он прекратил получать где-то месяцев семь назад. А вместе с ним потерял и всякое желание заниматься с ней сексом. Особенно если учесть, что этой тяги изначально-то особо не было. Ни Мин Ё, ни Джин Ён просто не подходили друг к другу. Ни на каком из уровней. Они интересовались разными вещами, ориентировались на разные цели, можно сказать, жили разными жизнями. 

Мин Ё была неплохой, но избалованной принцесской, которой для счастья требовался либо точно такой же избалованный принцессик, чтобы они могли в паре гнобить бедняг из обслуги и персонала, либо покровитель, который бы интересовался ей где-то на уровне красивенького дополнения к гостиной комнате. 

«И польщённо улыбался при словах «сладюсик» или «папочка», – Джин Ёна заметно передёрнуло. 

Он поднялся из-за стола, ослабляя узел галстука, и подошёл к скрытому в стеллаже с документами минибару. Несколько почти автоматических движений и в руке уже был зажат шестигранный стакан с массивным дном. Среди медово-янтарной жидкости плавали неровные кусочки колотого льда. 

А ещё для Джин Ёна, существовал следующий массивный фактор, отталкивающий их с Мин Ё, как магниты с одинаковым зарядом. Мин Ё категорически не принимала его сексуальные предпочтения. Любые осторожные попытки показать ей или хотя бы рассказать о них предсказуемо заканчивались слезами и обвинениями в... да в чём угодно. 

В принципе, в какой-то момент для Джин Ёна вот это неприятие и стало точкой разворота на сто восемьдесят градусов. Разногласия можно было преодолеть, завести какие-то общие интересы, есть же поговорка о том, что противоположности притягиваются. Но в постели Джин Ёну было откровенно... скучно. 

Он ни в коем случае не винил Мин Ё. Ну, не винил её конкретно в том, что она не разделяла его пристрастий. Зато к этой женщине у Джин Ёна была другая и совершенно конкретная претензия: даже несмотря на то, что он совершенно не устраивал Мин Ё своей эмоциональной отчуждённостью, невнимательностью и к ней, и к «важным» праздниками и годовщинам, а также полным отсутствием энтузиазма ко всему, что было связано с сексом с ней, она всё равно отказывалась расставаться! 

При любой попытке поговорить или хотя бы подвести разговор к этой теме Мин Ё начинала истерить и вести себя, как маленький ребёнок. 

«Ну, ещё бы», – Джин Ён непроизвольно усмехнулся. 

Престиж и общественное мнение были для Мин Ё решающими факторами. А что ещё так поднимает твой личный рейтинг в глазах окружающих, как не помолвка с одним из богатейших холостяков города? 

Положение осложнялось должностью, которую занимал её отец: если бы Джин Ён всё-таки решился официально односторонне объявить о расторжении помолвки, это бы вызвало, кхм, как минимум волну недовольства с его стороны. А она, в свою очередь, скорее всего, вызвала бы кучу осложнений для бизнеса. 

Оставался только один выход: заставить Мин Ё саму порвать с ним. 

Джин Ёну никогда не было дела до того, что думают о нём окружающие, не входящие в ближайший круг родных и друзей, поэтому его мало колыхали возможные потоки говн, которые на него, вероятно, могли политься и, скорее всего, польются из уст Мин Ё, как только цель будет достигнута. 

Именно поэтому сегодня, в канун Рождества, с полностью подготовленным (чужими руками, конечно, но это неважно) романтическим сюрпризом в дорогом номере отеля, Пак Джин Ён вместо того, чтобы «наслаждаться» компанией своей невесты, наслаждался компанией самого себя. 

– Так и знала, что вы ещё здесь, – раздался недовольный, но всё равно приятный слуху голос. 

Джин Ён обернулся, приподнимая брови и слегка изгибая губы в улыбке. Он отсалютовал помощнице наполовину опустошённым стаканом с коньяком и вздохнул, непроизвольно осматривая её с ног до головы. Водолазка под горло, свитер с ви-образным вырезом, узкие чёрные штаны и зимние ботинки. Джун Сыль уже явно собралась домой. 

– Китайцы... – Он замолчал и, удивлённо моргнув, подался назад, когда Джун Сыль быстро пересекла расстояние от двери до него, аккуратно взяла из его рук стакан и со стуком поставила на столешницу. 

– Ассистент господина Вана связался со мной ещё сорок минут назад, – сузив глаза, проговорила Джун Сыль. 

Она всегда слегка надувала губы, когда сердилась. На бледном лице в полумраке они казались почти бардовыми. Непрошенные ассоциации с вишней и горьковатым вкусом шампанского затопили голову. Джин Ён закрыл глаза и отвёл глаза в другую сторону, кладя ладонь на основание шеи. 

– Ух ты, не заметил, как время пролетело. 

Джун Сыль хрипло вздохнула. 

– Отель «Лакшэри». Комната 2401А. Внизу ждёт водитель Сон. Пожалуйста, – она наклонилась, заглядывая ему в лицо, – пожалуйста, не забудьте. 

Этот умоляющий взгляд, бровки домиком, сладковатый запах шампуня и её туалетной воды, которыми его накрыло безо всякого предупреждения. Если бы вместо Мин Ё в номере была Джун Сыль, ждать бы пришлось китайцам. Причём, скорее всего, до следующего Лунного Нового Года. 

– Я помню, ассистент Ким, – с недовольством растягивая губы, Джин Ён посмотрел ей в глаза и нахмурился. 

Это злило. Это фрустрировало. Настолько, что хотелось орать и бросаться предметами в стены. От переполняющей неудовлетворённости самим собой, необходимости изображать что-то для Мин Ё и её папаши, раздирающих противоречий между «хочу» и «невозможно» трещала голова. От того, как близко и одновременно невыносимо далеко была Джун Сыль, опускались руки. С этими её сочувствующими взглядами и хорошо замаскированных ехидством. 

В этом, наверное, и скрывалась главная загадка его внезапного помешательства на ней полгода назад: Джин Ён хотел Джун Сыль помимо физиологической плоскости. Слушать, разговаривать, смеяться, спорить, обсуждать всё на свете. 

Ну почему отец не перетянул её из Гонконга на каких-то пару месяцев раньше?! 

Джун Сыль выпрямилась, виновато опуская глаза и поджимая губы. 

Он уже не первый раз ловил себя на мысли, что ей самой не нравится, что время от времени она перегибала палку. Точнее то, как незаметно для себя она переступала эту красную черту «начальник-подчинённый». Чем это было, комфортом или самоуверенностью, Джин Ён не знал. Развивать эти размышления тоже не хотелось, потому что мысли в сторону первого варианта очень быстро превращались в пытку. А где-то глубоко внутри зарождалась непрошенная надежда, что, возможно, может быть, они с Джун Сыль окажутся совместимее гораздо больше, чем можно было осмелиться предположить... 

Джин Ён сжал пальцами переносицу. 

Ну почему она? Ну почему сейчас?! 

– Идите уже, ассистент Ким, – справившись с собой, отозвался Джин Ён. – У вас, кажется, планы были. 

Джун Сыль, всё так же поджав губы, секунду посмотрела на него и кивнула. 

– Спокойной ночи, директор Пак, – попрощалась она. 

– Ага, – кивнул Джин Ён, снова берясь кончиками пальцев за края стакана и отворачиваясь к окну. – До завтра. 

С тихим хлопком закрылась дверь. Джин Ён открыл глаза только после того, как перестал слышать приглушённые звуки её шагов. 

Горло горело от алкоголя, ноздри пекло и сушило, в животе, как и каждый раз, когда Джун Сыль оказывалась от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ворочался горячий комок. Джин Ён, шипя сквозь зубы неразборчивые ругательства, открыл створку стеклянной стены и с удовольствием поёжился от пахнувшего с улицы холода. 

Внизу постепенно зажигались иллюминации. Из низких серых облаков срывались первые крупные снежинки. Ещё одно доказательство, что всем богам на свете нравилось над ним издеваться. Или как ещё можно было назвать Белое Рождество в компании коньяка и исчезающего цветочного запаха Джун Сыль? 

– Водитель Сон? – трубку сняли почти мгновенно. – Можете на сегодня быть свободны. 

Глухой выдох, похожий на что-то среднее между кашлем и «Угу», и мужчина так же быстро отключился. Ни вопросов, ни возмущения. Джин Ён улыбнулся. Его восхищало умение его водителя общаться исключительно нераспространёнными звуками. Ещё он подозревал, что если господина Сона когда-нибудь таки достанет его поведение и он решит высказать начальнику всё, что он о нём думает, собирать по частям себя Джин Ён будет очень долго. 

Не дожидаясь, когда Мин Ё начнёт обрывать его телефон, молодой человек зажал кнопку выключения и со стоном сел обратно в кресло. Кожаное покрытие тихонько заскрипело, спинка покачнулась под его весом. 

В стакане оставалось больше льда, чем алкоголя, и после очередного глотка Джин Ён зажал между зубами кусочек замороженной воды. Он дотронулся кончиком языка до гладкой холодной грани и тут же зажмурился, прикрывая ладонью глаза: услужливая фантазия подсунула видение того, как Джун Сыль берёт из его рук стакан с коньяком. Только, в отличие от того, чтобы поставить его на стол рядом с ними, как она сделала это в реальности, Джун Сыль посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, медленно поднесла стакан к тёмным полным губам и, приподняв дно, сделала глоток. Горло приподнялось и мягкой волной разжалось пропуская жидкость, а когда Джин Ён поднял глаза обратно к её лицу, Джун Сыль точно так же, как он, сжимала между зубов неровный кусочек льда. 

Белоснежные зубы со слегка выделяющимися клыками и медленно поднимающиеся уголки рта, растягивающегося в улыбке. Задиристой, провоцирующей. Блестящие в полумраке глаза пристально следили за его лицом. Между зубов осторожно и быстро скользнул кончик языка. 

Движение вышло само собой. Аккуратное, быстрое и естественное, будто он делал так уже десятки раз. Хотел делать. Кисть сжала горло, с болезненной чёткостью чувствуя ладонью, как снова приподнялось во время глотка её гортань. 

Тихий судорожный вздох Джун Сыль спиралью ввинтился вдоль позвоночника. От кончиков пальцев по запястью волной пробежали тёплые искорки мурашек. Джун Сыль ладонями нащупала край стола, прислоняясь к нему ягодицами и плавно выпрямляя спину. 

Джин Ён почувствовал подушечкой большого пальца, как под линией челюсти постепенно ускоряется её пульс. Слышал, как мелко подрагивает каждый её вдох и выдох. Видел, как она каждый раз размыкает губы. И как с каждой прошедшей секундой тает и меняется её взгляд. 

Полуприкрытые веки, глаза, поддернутые вязкой дымкой, собственный пульс, отстукивающий мягкой дробью во всём теле от висков до самых ступней. 

– Открой рот. – Собственный голос – низкая вибрация. 

Ещё один взгляд прямо в его лицо. И несколько секунд бездействия за которые она успела бросить взгляд на его запястье, опустив ресницы, и снова посмотреть ему в глаза. Из-за которых все внутренности будто дёрнуло невидимым крюком вверх, к рёбрам. И медленное, болезненно тягучее движение, с которым опускается её нижняя челюсть. 

Не моргая, даже не дыша. 

Крюк растворился медленно, будто пар распространяясь по телу. Собственные губы растянулись от удовольствия. Любопытство, нетерпение. Смотреть, как она медленно сама принимает это решение – отдельное упоительное чувство, щекотка под ложечкой. 

Джин Ён скользнул ладонью в сторону, обхватил её шею, зарывшись кончиками пальцев в волосы. Сделал шаг вперёд, прижимаясь животом в её животу. 

Отсутствие разницы в росте – восхитительная деталь. А о том, сколько раз он фантазировал о том, что хочет сделать с её длинными ногами, не стоило даже начинать. 

Большой палец скользнул по подбородку, мягко смял нижнюю губу, обнажая линию ровных зубов, и надавливил, заставляя Джун Сыль наклониться вперёд. Джин Ён прижался лбом к её лбу. 

Средний и указательный пальцы опустились на середину языка. Горячий влажный жар перетёк от них вниз, к ладони, по сухожилию. Заправленные за ухо волосы соскользнули ей на лицо, наполовину прикрывая один глаз. 

Джин Ён медленно дышал носом, сосредотачиваясь на каждом вдохе и выдохе. Держать лицо сейчас, не роскошь, а крайняя необходимость. И дело тут совсем не в его гордости, а в комфорте женщины перед ним. 

Лёгкие с усилием выталкивали раскалённый воздух. Напряжение тянулось дрожащими щупальцами вдоль нервов, постепенно стягиваясь к паху. 

Свободная рука приподняла и отвела в сторону её колено. Джун Сыль с коротким стоном, приподнялась и села на край стола. Из-за его пальцев звук получился горловым и гулким. 

– Ш-ш-ш, – мягко произнёс Джин Ён, прикладывая палец к губам. 

Джун Сыль замерла, грудь высоко вздымалась и опадала от учащённого дыхания. Он нарочно затягивал момент, отклоняясь, медленно скользя взглядом по её лицу, шее и вниз. Ладонь вернулась к колену, медленно поднялась вверх по ноге, вдоль бока, между лопаток. 

Внутренняя сторона её бедра грела даже сквозь одежду. Джин Ёну нестерпимо хотелось чувствовать этот жар всем телом, голой кожей, снова и снова, не разъединяясь ни на секунду. 

Пальцы зарылись в волосы у неё на затылке, сжались в кулак и потянули. Не грубо, но резко. Джун Сыль вздохнула от неожиданности, цепляясь пальцами за ткань рубашки на его плечах. 

Джин Ён с усилием распахнул глаза и, уже ругаясь в голос, с остервенением потёр ладонями лицо. Не отрывая ладоней, он выпрямился и сел, положив локти на колени. 

Если бы он продолжил ещё хоть немного дальше, простыми ругательствами делу бы нельзя было помочь. Знакомое тепло и дискомфорт в области паха уже многозначительно намекали ему, что пора заканчивать. 

Джин Ён тоскливо бросил взгляд на запястье: часы едва переползли цифру одиннадцать и теперь лениво отсчитывали последний час до полуночи. Он с кряхтением откинулся на спинку стула, зажмуриваясь и в который раз сжимая переносицу. 

За окном внизу переливался рождественскими огнями город, медленно, как на открытке, кружились в воздухе крупные пушистые снежинки. Стакан снова наполнился коньяком. На этот раз даже без намёка на лёд. Джин Ён сделал небольшой глоток, протягивая жидкость сквозь зубы. 

Эти фантазии были вдвойне мучительней из-за двух простых фактов. Во-первых, Джин Ён был ни разу не уверен, что Джун Сыль может быть заинтересована в бдсм, а именно этим обычно, его воспалённый разум заканчивал каждое подобные видения. А во-вторых... Во-вторых заставляло Джин Ёна тяжело вздыхать, ввинчивая куда-то в грудину жгучие спицы тоски: Джун Сыль вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет доверять ему настолько, чтобы согласиться попробовать заинтересоваться. 

* * * 

Идея провести Сочельник на главной улице оказалась одновременно ужасной и потрясающей. Ужасной, потому что помимо них на улице, казалось, не было больше ни одной компании, которая состояла бы не из парочек. Влюблённые подростки, двойные, тройные свидания, молодожёны, семьи с детьми... и они. Впрочем, дискомфорт от своего некоторого выделения из толпы пропал уже на второй бутылке вина. Потому что потрясающая часть вечера, а именно праздничные огни, развешенные и расставленные повсюду украшения и атмосфера тёплого, светлого праздника легко перебивали всю возможную неловкость. 

Ю Хён допила остатки вина из бокала и на автомате наклонила его в сторону Джун Сыль. Последняя послушно обновила его. 

– И это повторяется из раза в раз! – жалобно простонала она. – У меня такое ощущение, что иногда я разговариваю со стеной. Хотя о чём? С той тщательностью, с которой я ему всё это разжёвываю, поняла бы уже даже самая тупая стена! Но нет! Этот треклятый стажёр продолжает косячить так, будто делает это специально! 

Она с продолжительным рычанием запрокинула голову и откинулась на спинку стула. 

– Погоди-ка, – Джун Сыль отставила полупустую бутылку и, положив локти на свою сторону маленького круглого столика, сложила руки лодочкой, наклонилась ближе к центру и, приподняв уголок рта в ухмылке, спросила, – это ты про своего последнего стажёра, так? 

– Ну да, – подозрительно приподнявшись, отозвалась Ю Хён. 

– А! – Ил Ли, кажется, поняла, о чём хотела сказать Джун Сыль и тоже наклонилась ближе к центру стола. – Высокий так, слегка нескладный? 

– Ну да, да, – Ю Хён несколько раз фыркнула и помахала перед собой ладонью. – По вашим рожам сразу видно, что вы, письки, собрались надо мной издеваться. Что там уже? 

– Заинька, никто над тобой не издевается, – хохотнула Ил Ли. – Просто видела я твоего стажёра. И руки у него приобретают свою заднеприводную историческую родину только когда ты появляешься в его радиусе видимости. 

Не впечатлённая подобным заявлением Ю Хён молча приподняла одну бровь. 

– Да что ты говоришь, – каменным тоном проговорила она. 

– Зря иронизируешь, – улыбнулась Джун Сыль. – Я тоже это заметила. 

– Ты-то каким боком в редакции затесалась? – зашипела на неё Ю Хён. 

– Да не ступала я на территорию твоего царства, – захихикала девушка. – Но вы Ю Гёмом как-то затаривались в кафетерии, когда я там пыталась реанимировать себя кофе. 

Ю Хён открыла рот, собираясь явно что-то возразить, но через мгновение передумала. Сомкнула губы, изображая подозрительную уточку, и сощурила глаза, по очереди глядя на подруг. 

– Уверяю тебя, – Ил Ли закатила глаза и с раздражением протяжно выдохнула, – даю тебе девяностопроцентную гарантию, что юноша втрескался в тебя со всего разбега. И просто понятия не имеет, что с этим делать. 

На несколько секунда наступила пауза, в течении которой Ю Хён, крякала, охала, морщилась и пыталась изобразить какие-то жесты руками, явно подбирая подходящие эпитеты для того, чтобы выразить насколько дамы, сидящие перед ней, неправы. 

– Ему двадцать два, ага! – наконец, выпалила она, крутанув перед собой раскрытой ладонью и по-дурашливому повесив челюсть. 

– И... чо? – переглянувшись с Ил Ли, медленно проговорила Джун Сыль. 

– Я, типа, старше его овер дохуя? – продолжала культурно возмущаться Ю Хён, но и Джун Сыль, и Ил Ли заметили, как начали слегка розоветь её скулы и кончики ушей. 

– Да, мы поняли это ещё по первому предложению, – с таким же, как у Ю Хён минуту назад, каменным лицом отозвалась Ил Ли, – Контр-агрумент остаётся тот же: и чо? 

– Я его начальнца! – Ю Хён подхватила отставленные бокал с вином. – Этот факт никого не смущает? 

– Ну, если только капелюшечку, – Джун Сыль поднесла почти соприкасающиеся указательные и большой пальцы к лицу и сморщилась. – Хотя, ты спокойно можешь проверить всё сама, как только его стажировка подойдёт к концу, – закончила она, приподняв плечо и делая глоток из своего бокала. 

– Думаешь, он ей признается? – с округлившимися, заблестевшими от предвкушения глазами пискнула Ил Ли, мелко и часто хлопая в ладони. 

– Кто знает... – Джун Сыль состроила загадочное лицо, но уже через секунду сорвалась на такой же писк. – Такие молодые люди обычно очень романтичны и чуточку старомодны в этом отношении. 

– Думаю, – Ил Ли соединила кончики пальцев и выпрямилась на своём месте, мечтательно прикрыв глаза, – он расскажет о своей трепетной привязанности в последний день своей стажировки, как только получит подпись на документах. 

– «Госпожа Шин, – Джун Сыль понизила голос и, откинув волосы назад, попыталась пафосно изобразить героя-любовника, – я люблю вас...» 

– О-о-оу... – Ил Ли приложила ко лбу тыльную сторону ладони и «упала в обморок» на плечо сидящей рядом Джун Сыль. 

После чего обе выдержали драматическую пауза и принялись ржать, уткнувшись друг в друга. 

– Пошли вы. Нахуй. Пёзды, – отчётливо выделяя каждый слог, проговорила Ю Хён, с кислым видом скрещивая руки. – Я могу понять, что влюблённость может сделать из человека неуклюжего валенка, но он косячит в работе. Мне приходит проверять после него любой текст просто, блядь, потому что! 

Она с хмурым видом поднесла вино к губам и принялась медленно цедить его сквозь зубы. На этот раз Ю Хён, кажется, выглядела по настоящему разозлённой и расстроенной. 

– Ну, это да, – грустно покачала головой Ил Ли. – Стажёры – это мрак. 

– Н-да, – невесело подытожила Джун Сыль. – Будешь валить? 

– Придётся, – серьёзно, но совершенно без энтузиазма вздохнула Ю Хён. – Если он не вынет голову из задницы и не вспомнит, чему его уже который год учат в институте, буду валить без всяких скидок. – Она поморщилась и помотала головой. – Ладно, хрен с ним со стажёром! Расскажи лучше, что с твоей поездкой? 

Ил Ли удивлённо вскинула брови. 

– Ну... – она мягко постучала пальцем по нижней губе. – В принципе, всё нормально. В январе должны завершить сделку и с японцами можно попрощаться о следующего года. 

– Я слышала с тобой хотят отправить кого-то из внутренней безопасности, – без особой уверенности проговорила Джун Сыль. 

– Серьёзно? – отозвалась Ил Ли. – Всё настолько серьёзно? 

Джун Сыль пожала плечами. 

– Без понятия. Моя теория – опасаются производственного шпионажа. К тебе пока никто не подходил из безопасников? 

– Ноуп, – Ил Ли помотала головой. 

– Тогда жди, – Джун Сыль посмотрела на часы и поднялась со стула. – Ну что же, дамы, предлагаю двинуться к площади. 

Переговариваясь и хихикая, они расплатились по счёту и вышли на улицу. 

Центральные улицы были перекрыты и превращены до утра в пешеходную зону. Практически каждый метр поверхности стен, витрины, дверные проёмы ресторанов и магазинов были украшены гирляндами и рождественскими украшениями. Между столбами тянулись нити сотен светящихся разноцветных точек. Тихо крупными хлопьями падал снег. Воздух был наполнен весёлым гомоном, музыкой из заведений вдоль улицы и оранжевым мягким светом. 

Подхватив друг друга под руки, подруги двинулись к главной площади, где в полночь должна была торжественно зажечься центральная городская ёлка. 

Где-то на полпути, проголодавшись, они остановились около лотка с уличной едой. Джун Сыль, быстро выбрав несколько закусок и расплатившись, отошла в сторону, чтобы дать место остальным клиентам. Спрятав руки в карманах, она некоторое время стояла, перенося вес с пяток на носки и глазея по сторонам. Пока не наткнулась на высокую светящую башню отеля, возвышаю над остальными зданиями, как свечка над столом. 

«Лакшери». Один из способов показать таким же, как ты, пафосным снобам, что ты просто неприлично богатый. Золотые унитазы, пару сотен процентов наценки за обслуживание номеров, где даже горничные и портье смотрят на простых смертных, как на говно. 

Джун Сыль фыркнула, отворачиваясь. 

Самое подходящее место для такого типа людей, как Пак Джин Ён и Чон Мин Ё. 

...интересно, как её угораздило влюбиться в этого мудака? 

Башня отеля давно скрылась из вида (они шли в противоположную от неё сторону), закуски куплены, а весёлый трёп ни о чём восстановлен, но мысли никак не хотели покидать голову Джун Сыль. 

Это произошло как-то само собой и совершенно неожиданно для неё. В смысле, Джун Сыль никогда не отрицала, что внешне её начальник напоминал осязаемую версию диснеевского принца, но раньше она, как бы банально это не звучало, никогда не велась на смазливые мордашки и сладкие попки. И нате вам. Пожалуйста. Да не просто на комплект из двух, но ещё и щедро присыпанный сверху самым раздражающим характером, который можно было только придумать: заносчивый, нетерпимый к слабостям и ошибкам, ядовитый, саркастичный сноб с крайне ограниченной эмпатией и чувством такта, которые он использовал только в тех случаях, если хотел чего-то добиться от человека. 

Красными светящимися знаками «Стоп!», «Опасность!» и «Одумайся, женщина!» было утыкано всё свободное пространство вокруг неё. Все жизненные установки твердили Джун Сыль считать Пак Джин Ён не человеком, а чем-то неживым. Например, засланным пришельцами андроидом, с поехавшей программой имитации поведения человекоподобного существа. 

Чёрт, да Джун Сыль сама от себя не ожидала, что сможет влюбиться в кого-то настолько противоположного от тех, с кем у неё когда-либо был опыт отношений! И тем не менее, регулярно подкашивающиеся в его присутствии колени многозначительно намекали, что она попала так, как, возможно, никогда в жизни не попадала. 

Отбрасывая привычку сопровождать практическую любую беседу осязаемым слоем недовольства, Джун Сыль, тем не менее, многое нравилось в нём. Ну, помимо убийственного вида в деловом костюме и способностью выглядеть сногсшибательно даже в бабушкином свитере, сшитом из шкур плюшевых медведей. Джун Сыль нравились его уверенность, его талант к вежливому хамству, его начитанность и, как ни странно, чувство юмора, которое, если быть до конца откровенной, сильно импонировало её собственному. И, по идее, где-то на это моменте Джун Сыль следовало начать беспокоиться, что она испытывает сердечную привязанность к человеку, который, при более тщательном изучении, оказывался совсем не сказочным принцем, а таким же сказочным злодеем. Но это было лишним. Несмотря на весь спектр эмоций, который Джин Ён вызывал в ней, Джун Сыль прекрасно себя контролировала. Ей не светило. Вообще. Никак. Ни при каком ёбанном чуде. Видение непонимания и отвращения на его лице так явственно отрезвляло от любых глупых, каким-то неведомым образом закравшихся в голову надежд на что-то, что хотелось смеяться. Невесело и недолго, но смеяться. 

Единственное, о чём она жалела, так это то, что такой реалистичный подход к собственной навязчивой влюблённости ни разу не спасал её ни от фантазий о Пак Джин Ёне, ни от реакций собственного тела. К тому, что воздух для неё становился градуса на три-четыре горячее, Джун Сыль уже привыкла. И даже научилась ничем не выдавать мгновенно учащающиеся удары сердца. Слегка облегчало задачу то, что демигоды редко опускаются до обозревания простых смертных. Ещё и тех, кому они платят зарплату. 

И тем не менее... 

Джун Сыль зажмурилась, запрокидывая голову, и тихонько застонала. 

И тем не менее, даже несмотря на то, что прямо сейчас она занималась куда более приятным занятием, – на одном локте висела Ю Хён, на другом – Ил Ли, – мысли об отеле продолжали крутиться к голове, с каждым витком становясь разнузданнее и разнузданнее. 

Джун Сыль почти чувствовала хрустящую свежесть простыней под лопатками, горячую и сдавливающую хватку вокруг прижатых к матрацу над головой запястьях, пряный аромат густого воздуха... и нависающий над ней Джин Ён. Пристальный взгляд, падающие на лоб и глаза волосы, губы, изгибающиеся в ухмылке. Медовая в полумраке кожа, твёрдая и гладкая, как дерево под бархатной тканью... 

...и всё это сейчас испытывала Мин Ё. 

Реальность отрезвила Джун Сыль размашистой пощёчиной, горло сдавило от ревности и обиды. 

Ну почему он? Почему она не могла влюбиться в кого-нибудь доброго и умного? 

Кого-нибудь своего полёта... 

Джун Сыль мало чем напоминала девушек с обложки. Разве что ростом. Который, почему-то, ценился в модельном бизнесе, но для всех остальных был чуть ли не клеймом прокажённого. О, сколько всего «увлекательного» и «интересного» она слышала о себе до тех пор, пока не научилась ставить обидчиков на место словом и кулаком. Джун Сыль никогда не видела смысла в том, чтобы строжайше соблюдать диету или гоняться за очередной косметической приблудой, обещавшей «ошеломительный эффект сразу после первого применения!». Джун Сыль была... обычной. С обрезанными по плечи тёмными волосами, милым, приятным лицом и спокойным, доброжелательным характером. Ну, по большей части. 

Противный комок горьким и кислым чувством растёкся по языку. 

От этого и было ещё грустнее смотреть на потуги и попытки собственного организма покуситься на того, кто для Джун Сыль явно не предназначался. 

Она опустила веки и несколько раз медленно вдохнула и выдохнула. 

Морозный воздух успокаивал. Запахи карамели и прогоревших бенгальских огней щекотали ощущением праздника. 

Ну и чёрт с ними. И с Пак Джин Ёном, и с собственными глупыми телом и сердцем, и с мучительными фантазиями. 

– О, дошли! – щёлкнуло весёлым голосом Ю Хён прямо над ухом. 

Джун Сыль вздрогнула и распахнула глаза. 

– Блядь, ну и народу, – прогундосила Ил Ли, то и дело приподнимаясь на носочки. 

Впрочем, как и в большинстве случаев, это не принесло результатов. Ю Хён уже вертела головой в поисках ступеней или бордюров, на которые они могли переместиться. 

Через десять минут поисков и жаркой дискуссии с компанией молодых людей, что им и одним неплохо, троица уселась на верхних ступенях лестницы, ведущей к главной площади. Под громогласный крик толпы торжественно зажглись сотни гирлянд на огромном дереве. На набережной кто-то запускал фейерверки. 

Джун Сыль нахохлилась, укутываясь в шарф, и улыбнулась, когда в поисках тепла к ней с двух сторон прижались два хохочущих тела. 

Так тоже было вполне неплохо...


End file.
